


Hanzo is a Junker

by Darkdee3001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanzo is an honorary junker, M/M, Multi, Obvious hints of torture, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdee3001/pseuds/Darkdee3001
Summary: After being betrayed by his clan, Hanzo escapes to Australia where he meets two junkers that will end up changing his life.This is being rewritten.





	1. Rules to Live By

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is my first fic. There aren't enough fics where Hanzo and the junkers interact so I made my own.

There were three things in life that Hanzo is absolutely sure of. 

First, was that his brother was the most important thing in his life. Had been since their father led him into the room where his mother was resting and holding a little bundle. When Sojiro lifted the two year old to sit beside his mother and she placed the bundle on his lap. As soon as the little wrinkly baby stared up at him, Hanzo swore to protect him for as long as he lived.

The second was that you couldn't trust anyone. He learned this on his seventh birthday. He was to fetch his mother for the celebration, however when he opened the door to his parents bedroom, his mother was on the ground, motionless, with the maid that looked after Hanzo and Genji when their parents couldn't standing above her holding a dagger. She was always smiling but when she turned to look at Hanzo, all he could see was hatred. Guards rushed into the room as soon as he screamed. He never saw that maid again and as they were lowering his mother into the ground with Genji crying on his arm and Sojiro no where to be found, Hanzo vowed to never trust anyone ever again. 

The third was that once you lost someone you were never the same. This was shown when Hanzo's father lost his wife. He never smiled or spent time with his children after her death. Hanzo overheard him and the kind cook talking one night as he was heading to bed.   
"They look too much like her, Lin. Especially Hanzo, his eyes are an exact replica of hers." He had said.  
When Hanzo peeked in he saw his Father sitting at the counter surrounded by empty bottles. He never walked that route after that night. 

Another time Hanzo realized this was when his own father died. Overdose, the elders told them. Hanzo kew his father was in a bad place, but he'd never leave Hanzo and Genji by themselves. Right? His father may have been distant since their mother's death but he still loved them. He made sure they knew that. This was the first clue that the elders wee not what seemed to be.

When Sojiro died it meant that Hanzo was the new Head of the family. However at only 14, Hanzo hadn't been trained to run the family, and so begun the rigorous training the elders put hi through. As he was constantly training, Genji was having the most fun he could.   
"A nuisance." the elders told Hanzo, "A threat to the family."  
And Hanzo , blinded by his desire to please the elders, believed them.  
By the time he was 18, Hanzo went back on his word and started to resent Genji, to the point where he did something he could never take back.


	2. What Have I Done

The elders had told Hanzo that Genji was getting too hard to control and was dirtying the Shimada name. He had been seen walking around with a cowboy, of all things, and was questioning the way Hanzo ran the clan. I'll talk to him, he told them, but this was too much to handle. 

They met in a temple close to their home and Genji told him about the man he'd been with, McCree, and that he was from Overwatch. He told Hanzo that he wanted to join them. Hanzo didn't want Genji to leave. As annoying as he was, he was still his brother and the only family he had left. He told him what he thought.

"Are those your words or the elders controlling you?" Genji had spat. Hanzo was not going to stand Genji bad mouthing the elders. They had taken care of them and had shown Hanzo how to lead the clan after their father's death. So he drew his sword and told Genji to take it back or face the consequences. Genji hadn't listened and drew his own word from off his back. Make me, he had said, you're too blind to realize that they are manipulating you.  
Hanzo saw red and didn't realize what he was doing until it as too late.  
Now he stood over the bloodied form of his only brother and knew his baby brother, who he had sworn to protect, was gone. Hanzo heard someone walk into the room and as he turned, he felt the tears on his face and the pain on his leg. There in the doorway was the cowboy. He took one look at Genji's body and the dirty sword in Hanzo's hands, then he raised a gun pointed directly at Hanzo.  
"Get out." he spat through gritted teeth. Hanzo, knowing he was no match for a gun, returned to the Shimada grounds. Upon his arrival an elder by the name of Kaji, greeted him at the gates.

"Is he taken care of?" he sniffed gesturing to the sword still in Hanzo's hands. In that moment Genji's words came back to him. They're only using you. Hanzo realized at that moment that Genji was right the were only controlling him and once they were done, they'd kill him. He came to the conclusion that he needed to get away as fast as he could and as soon as possible.

"Yes." Hanzo said simply and pushed past him through the gate. This might've been their first clue that something was amiss.


	3. Realization

Hanzo threw his sword away as soon as he walked inside and went to his room. He had planning to do.

First, he has to make an escape plan. He could tell the elders he was going to a meeting with another group but then head somewhere else. But then they might insist on coming with him or at least sending a guard and who knew where the guards loyalty stood. He could simply go for a walk then not return. That wold be best since no one would expect anything until it was too late. 

Next he needs to know how and where to leave. He shouldn't use the airport. They might have eyes there and he can't take that chance. Perhaps he could go to the fishing docks and procure a ride with one of them. They might take him where he wanted if he payed enough. There's nothing no one won't do for the right price. Now, all he had to figure out where to go. He could start in Nagasaki. It's a quiet place and out of reach of Kyoto. He would need to stop at multiple places to cover his tracks. A good final destination would be Australia. It's close and somewhere he doubts the elders would look considering the high radiation levels and how the majority of it is a wasteland.

He could take a boat to Taiwan, then the Philippines, then head to Manokwari in Indonesia then finally land in Darwin, Australia. It'd be a long journey. He'd take a bus to Nagasaki then use a boat as his main transportation after that. It'd be at least a week until he made it to Darwin. 

Now that his plans were settled he needed to pack a small bag to take with him. It would need to include two changes of clothes and money. Anything else he might need he can get on the way. He should take plenty of money. Enough for bus fare, food, and to bribe his way to hitch a ride on a boat. Perhaps around 2000? It seemed to be a little much but better safe then sorry. There was one other thing he wanted to take. A picture album that had pictures of his family since his parents first met. Picture hadn't been added since their fathers death, but it was the only thing Hanzo had to remember them by. 

Hanzo came to the sudden realization that he was the last direct line to the Shimada family. The bloodline would end with him.


	4. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has vomiting, dry heaving, and some physical harm.

It had been three days since the night of his planning and Hanzo was ready to go. All he needed to do is inform the elders that he would be gong for a walk through town after the meeting, then go to his room and retrieve his bag and he'd never return to this place. 

The meeting finally ended and Hanzo walked up to Elder Shima.  
"I will be going for a walk around town. I will return before sundown." Hanzo told him. Shima looked at him with something unreadable in his eyes, if he didn't know better Hanzo would think it was sadness. Shima nodded at him and placed his hand on Hanzo's shoulder.  
"Be careful, young Shimada." He said then walked out of the room and Hanzo watched him go. There was no way he knew of Hanzo's plan. Although Shima was the kindest and most rational of the elders, he would have no way of finding it out unless Hanzo told him. Hanzo shook his head and headed for the door but before he could leave Kaji blocked his path and at him.  
"Going somewhere, Hanzo?" he asked with a smirk. Hanzo's heart started beating. There's no way they know, he told himself, act natural.

Hanzo raised a brow. "I am going to take a walk around town, Elder Kaji." Hanzo said. Kaji shook his head and let out a chuckle.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, boy." He said and gestured at something behind Hanzo. Before he could turn around, two guards took either of his arms and hit him over his head with something heavy. Hanzo fell over and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Hanzo noticed when he woke up was that his head felt like it was split in two. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his arms. Hanzo jerked his head up to see what was holding him. However, as soon as he did, his head started spinning and he felt bile rise up in his throat and he was unable to stop it in time. He ended up vomiting up what remained in his stomach on the stone floor in front of him. After he did he started dry heaving until he got it under control and his head hut even worse then it did before. Hanzo groaned and heard a short laugh coming from in front of him. He rose his head, slowly, and saw Kaji standing in front of him.

"What," Hanzo had to stop to let out a cough, "What are you doing?" he asked staring up at Kaji.  
"Well, Hanzo, did you think you could leave us easily?" Kaji asked with a tilt of his head. Hanzo felt his mouth open and close repeatedly. Only one word could escape.  
"How?" he asked. How did they find out? He'd been so careful.  
"Well, after you returned from murdering Genji," at this Hanzo flinched, "We suspected that you might do something drastic. So during our meetings, I had guards search your room. And might I say, Hanzo, writing out your plans is a horrible way to get caught. I thought we taught you better." Kaji said with mock concern. Then his face cleared and he laughed. "If you thought you'd get away from us that easy, you're a bigger idiot then your brother." Hanzo lunged forward but he was standing out of Hanzo's reach. Hanzo started dry heaving again. Kaji laughed again and walked forward to kick Hanzo in his stomach.

"Have fun staying down here, Hanzo, you'll be here a while." he said and walked out the door.


End file.
